Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: diploid hybrid of Citrus grandis×Citrus reticulata. 
Variety denomination: ‘UFR-16’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of citrus rootstock named ‘UFR-16’. ‘URF-16’ is a diploid hybrid derived from a conventional cross of ‘Hirado Buntan’ pink pummelo×‘Shekwasha’ mandarin.
‘UFR-16’ was selected on the basis of its positive reaction to Huanglongbing disease (HLB, or citrus greening disease) in experimental field trials. The claimed plant was first asexually reproduced by grafting onto ‘Swingle’ citrumelo rootstock and planted in Wymama, Fla. The resulting trees were true to type. Scion trees grafted onto this rootstock initially show a reduced frequency of infection, and reduced disease symptoms once infected when compared to commercial diploid rootstocks. Scion trees grafted to ‘UFR-16’ rootstock grow off quickly and are vigorous in the field, producing medium to large trees comparable in size to trees on sour orange rootstock.